Fall Weather Friends/Gallery
Applejack & Rainbow Dash Compete S1E13 Rainbow Dash throws a horseshoe.PNG|Rainbow Dash's horseshoe. Rainbow Dash after a succesful throw S1E13.png|''Woohoo!'' S1E13 Applejack Not a bad pitch.PNG|"Not a bad pitch for a pony who works with her head in the clouds." S1E13 Rainbow Dash Think you can do better.PNG|"Oh yeah? Think you can do better, cowgirl?" S1E13 Applejack I know i can.PNG|"I know i can." Applejack tossing a horseshoe S1E13.png|Color-coded horseshoes. How convenient. Horseshoes S1E13.PNG|Not quite there yet, Applejack. Applejack looking stern S01E13.png|No need to be beating a dead horse. Rainbow Dash and Applejack S1E13.PNG|Who's got her ego running off now? Applejack and Rainbow competitive S1E13.png|Just watch how it's really done. Rainbow Dash and Applejack competing S1E13.png|Rainbow is confident Fallweather2rainbowdash.png|Now, let me show you how it's really done. Rainbow ready to throw S1E13.png|Silly Rainbow, that's not where a horseshoes goes. Rainbow misses S1E13.png|That's quite a long shot off the snout! (No pun intended.) Rainbow Dash determined S1E13.png|A determined Rainbow Dash. Applejack about to toss a horseshoe S1E13.png|She shoots... Applejack looks at the horseshoe S1E13.png|Applejack visions the horseshoe. S1E13 Applejack wins.PNG|...And she scores! Applejack "Yee-haw" S1E13.png|Yee-haw! Rainbow Dash is shunned S1E13.png|I can't believe I lost! AJ challenging RD S1E13.png|Applejack is happy but Rainbow Dash doesn't look amused by her loss.. Applejack looks at Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|A happy Applejack. Rainbow Dash losing S1E13.png|I hate losing! Applejack walks away S1E13.png|You're mighty good athlete, I'm just better Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|Applejack trotting away, after victory. Applejack smacking Rainbow S1E13.png|AJ teasing RD. Applejack prove what S01E13.png|Say what now? Rainbow challenges Applejack S1E13.png|I challenge you to an Iron Pony competition! Applejack looks at Rainbow Dash with a questioning look S1E13.png|Say what now? Applejack & Rainbow brohoof S1E13.png|Brohoof! Applejack "You know what Rainbow?" S1E13.png|Oh.It.Is.On! Iron Pony competition Applejack & Rainbow Dash preparing for the barrel weave S01E13.png|Setting up the barrel lead course Applejack touched the barrel S01E13.png|Applejack, next time try not to nudge the barrel. Applejack oh S01E13.png|Chill Applejack Spike with timer S1E13.png|Spike Rainbow Dash avoiding the barrels S1E13.png|Twisting around the fun barrels. Oh wait... Applejack kicks a rock S1E13.png|Applejack, prepping herself. Spike standing on Twilight's back S1E13.png|WHO are you talking to?! Them! Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png|Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie come to watch the competition. The ponies are cheering S1E13.png|Everyone is happy in this shot!.. Except Twilight.. What enthusiasm she has. xD Applejack and Twilight S01E13.png|Does, she have to keep stealing my lines? FluttershytheScorer.png|Rainbow Dash 1, Applejack 0 Fallweather31.png|Fluttershy! Too bad she was only a background appearence in this episode... Applejack leaning on Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|I'll show you who the mighty athlete is! Rainbow Dash about to kick S1E13.PNG|Rainbow Dash before Applejack's turn at the bucking contest... Rainbow Dash kicking S1E13.png|If Rainbow Dash did this to an apple tree... Maybe one apple will fall down and that's it... Proud Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|Sure of her victory... Ponies cheer after AJ's bucking contest turn S01E13.png Rainbow Dash gasping S1E13.png|...and the look of amazement on her face after. Spike on a haystack S1E13.png|Spike after getting thrown by Applejack Rainbow Dash "Ready for another pony ride?" S1E13.png|''Ready for another pony ride?'' Spike flying S01E13.png|Poor Spike Rainbow Dash wins the Bronco buck S1E13.png|''Rainbow Dash wins the Bronco buck!'' Gathering crowd watching the lasso contest S01E13.png|The ponies take out their lassos Rainbow Dash with a lasso S1E13.png|She's not cut out to be a lasso pony. Spike wearing a Viking helmet S1E13.png|Spike is not impressed. Applejack and Spike S01E13.png Spike tied up S1E13.PNG|Poor Spike... again Applejack wins the lasso event S1E13.png|This is Applejack's game Rainbow tied up S1E13.png|''Did I win?'' Haybale toss.PNG|Rainbow Dash after Applejack's throw of the hay bale Applejack gets carried away S1E13.png|Ah won. Rainbow Dash bouncing balls S01E13.png|Bouncing balls Rainbow Dash and Applejack in a hoof wrestling competition S01E13.png|Rainbow just makes it look easy! Rainbow Dash wins the hoofwrestle S1E13.png|Hahaha. I beat youuu. Football kicking S1E13.png|Footballs! Iron Pony Competition crowd.png|The crowd soon gathers Applejack and Rainbow Dash Doing Pushups S1E13.PNG Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png|Rainbow wins for the first time with the aid of her wings Fluttershy after the bronco buck S01E13.png Fluttershy sees Spike come crashing down S01E13.png Fluttershy after the lasso contest S01E13.png|Rainbow Dash 2, Applejack 2 Fluttershy with a rose in her mouth S01E13.png Fluttershy and Angel keep score of the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png|Angel bunny helping keep score. Fluttershy after the hoof wrestling match S01E13.png Fluttershy sees an incoming football S01E13.png Fluttershy cheers for Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|''Yay''. Fluttershy looks at Rainbow Dash's hooves S1E13.png Rainbow Dash carrying baby chicks over the mud-filled trench S01E13.png|Wings aren't just for flying, after all. Rainbow Dash and Applejack participating in Tug of war S01E13.png|The final event, a good ol' tug of war Rainbow Dash using her wings to win at Tug of War S01E13.png|Well it doesn't say anything about not flying, does it? Rainbow Dash wins the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png|Victory! Fallweather38.png Applejack "Hah!" S1E13.png|Hah! Applejack at the competition S1E13.png|Applejack is happy.. Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png|The Iron Pony! Oh look Derpy Hooves is on the right.. Applejack talks to Twilight S1E13.png|Applejack explaining to Twilight. Twilight walking through Ponyville S1E13.png|Spike on top of Twilight.. How.. New... xD Fallweather42.png|Hmph! Applejack steps on Rainbow Dash's tail S1E13.png|Applejack challenges Dash to the Running of the Leaves Rainbow Dash vs Applejack S1E13.png|It's on! Oh, it's on Rainbow Dash showing tongue S1E13.png|Rainbow makes the cutest raspberries. Rainbow and Applejack laughing S1E13.png|A quick moment of laughter Rainbow Dash and Applejack 'It's on!' S1E13.png|Now it's on again Running of the Leaves Spike practicing commentating S1E13.png|Spike practicing his commenting... Pinkie in her balloon.png|...only to see Pinkie Pie claimed dibs first Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png A grumpy Spike S1E13.png|Poor Spike... anew Spike gets to be an announcer S1E13.png Spike climbing up S1E13.png Pinkie Pie looks at Spike who is climbing the rope S1E13.png Pinkie Pie announcing from a hot-air balloon S1E13.png Pinkie Pie observing the racers from a hot air balloon S1E13.png Pinkie Pie and Spike in a hot air balloon S1E13.png Pinkie Pie extends her hooves S1E13.png|Spike is starting to wonder if being co-reporters with Pinkie was such a good idea Pinkie Pie commenting about the race S1E13.png Pinkie Pie rubbing her hooves S1E13.png|I got an evil plan goin' on > :) Pinkie Pie aboard a hot air balloon S1E13.png Pinkie Pie looking down at the racers S1E13.png Pinkie Pie cheering for the racers S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Berry Punch and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png Twilight is somewhat offended at being called an egghead S1E13.png Berry Punch and Shoeshine bemused S1E13.png Rainbow Dash is cracking up S1E13.png Good-natured laughter S1E13.png Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png|''Make way for the Iron Pony!'' Applejack gets an idea S1E13.png|Applejack has an idea Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png|Nothing like good ol' rope to keep things fair Applejack gets confident S1E13.png|Dash isn't one bit happy Twilight Rainbow and Applejack getting ready S1E13.png|Twilight, Dash and Applejack get ready to start the Marathon Twilight not a egghead S1E13.png Twilight was serious?.png|The look of surprise on Dash's face that Twilight is serious... Rainbow Applejack chuckling S01E13.png Rainbow laugh blow S01E13.png Rainbow Dash laughing S2E13.png Rainbow flipped S01E13.png Rainbow joking S01E13.png Rainbow joking2 S01E13.png Applejack chuckling S01E13.png Rainbow Applejack chuckling2 S01E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack are ready to race S1E13.png|Applejack and Dash get ready to sprint Right before the bell rings S1E13.png And they're off S1E13.png Twilight strolling S01E13.png|Take time and enjoy the scenery It's beautiful, isn't it? S1E13.png Applejack is startled S1E13.png Rainbow Dash thinks Applejack tripped her S1E13.png|Grrrrr! She tripped me! Rainbow Dash Two can play S1E13.png ?! S1E13.png Rainbow Dash changing signs S1E13.png|Dash changes the signs Rainbow laughing S1E13.png Rainbow Dash surprised S1E13.png Applejack is lost S1E13.png|Dead end Applejack returns to the race S1E13.png|Applejack returns StrugglingRainbow S01E13.png FlungRainbow S01E13.png Rainbow Dash launched S1E13.png CathingUpRainbow S01E13.png About to fall S1E13.png Rainbow Dash bumps Applejack S1E13.png|A serious fight for victory Applejack hits RD S01E13.png|Applejack bumps back Applejack biting Rainbow's rope S1E13.png|Applejack bites the rope Rainbow's wings are no longer tied S1E13.png|The wings are again in use Rainbow flies away S1E13.png|Rainbow tries to fly to victory Applejack catches Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|Gotcha! Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png|Now it's a brawl Pinkie tells the result S1E13.png|They tied for last place Twilight in 5th S1E13.png|Yes, I am awesome. Applejack and RD surprised S01E13.png Rainbow Dash & Applejack surprised S1E13.png|Twilight... Fifth place... WHAT? Twilight wins fifth place S1E13.png|Oh look, Twilight got 5th place! Tired ponies S1E13.png Celestia arrives and ending Celestia appears S1E13.png|Celestia looks weird from this angle. Celestia greeting herself S1E13.png Celestia and Twilight looking on S1E13.png|Celestia and Twilight look on, as Rainbow and Applejack leave Applejack and Rainbow Dash racing fair S1E13.png|Friends once more Applejack and Rainbow Dash happily racing fair S1E13.png Category:Season 1 episode galleries